the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Hello guys, and welcome to the Golden Role-Play Wiki! Now, this may be a lax Wiki, but it isn't anarchy here. There are Rules! Follow these rules, and we won't have ANY problems here! Page Rules These rules apply to pages, blogs, and threads. 1. You must ask an Admin or Bureaucrat for permission to add a page to the Wiki. 2. You must ask the owner of a page for permission to edit the page, unless you own the page. 3. No spamming in comments, threads, blogs, or pages. 4. No vandalism. This is a major offense. 5. No inappropriate words, photos, or videos. For language terms, consider PG-13 style. 6. Be sure to have good grammar and spelling when editing. If you don't have good grammar and/or spelling, you may ask for help with corrections. Chat Rules These rules apply to the Chat, AKA the Golden Universe. 1. No excessive cursing. Occasional cursing is fine, but excessive cursing isn't. 2. No disrespect towards others in the chat. 3. No use of vulgar, sexual, racial, or explicit language, unless in PMs. 4. No spam. 5. No links to inappropriate sites, sites with viruses, screamers, jumpscares, etc. Basically, no links that others will regret clicking. 6. No threats towards others in the chat. 7. No discussions about major In-Real-Life problems in the main chat. If you want to talk about such topics, please talk about it in PM, or at least ask the Admins/Bureaucrats for permission. 8. No advertising, unless it's permitted. Roleplay Rules These rules apply to Roleplay in the Chat and in the Forums. 1. No godmodding. We will hate you if you godmod. 2. No puppeteering, unless the owner of the RP Character allows you to control the character. 3. No hit-no-miss or always-missing. It isn't impossible to dodge, but it is possible to be hit. 4. Please make the RP at a limit of PG-13. If you want to do anything erotic or mature, please take it to PMs. 5. No attempts at dictating the RP. We own this Wiki, not you. 6. If there is a relationship (Family Members, Friends, Love Lives) that involves a character of somebody who doesn't want the relationship, then the relationship is invalid. 7. No constant respawning or resurrection. If you want your dead RP Character to return, have a good way for him/her to come back, and wait for a while before doing it. 8. No constant combat. Combat may be a good aspect of RP, but it is VERY annoying when it is done constantly. 9. If two people have the same RP Character, or very similar RP Characters (For example, two people have Claptrap Units as RP Characters), one of the two people has to slightly alter their character, to prevent confusion, puppeteering, etc. 10. If your character is going to be mighty and powerful, please ask for permission from one of the Admins/Bureaucrats first. You would also need permission for the character to rule a certain planet, or area. Character Creation Rules 1. Please explain why your characters have certain traits and powers. There has to be a reason behind everything, even if the reason is unknown to the character themselves. 2. If your character is a certain race or species, make sure they have traits of that species. For example, if they are a dwarf they would be very short (5'5" or under usually) and rather stout. They'd also usually be very strong and have a natural flair in creative hobbies. 3. Every being has at least one weakness. The more powers they have and the stronger they are the more weaknesses they will have to balance out the character. Whether that be physical, emotional, mental, any sort of weakness. Having no weaknesses makes the character over powered and it is rather frustrating for the other RPers. 4. Try to make a certain mindset for your character. Doing things out of character for plot convenience can be rather annoying and confusing for other people. Have reasons for having your character's choices. 5. Overall, they are your characters. As long as you can explain why they are like how you described, you can design them however you want. They are yours, no one else's. 6. If you have any queries, ask one of the admins or chat mods. We can always help out with creating characters.